Blast From the Past
by Jameson Meylar
Summary: It's twists and turns galore as Tommy is visited by an old foe, and ends up bringing together a massive team of Rangers to defeat an uprising thread. Rating due to Strong, and sometimes graphic, Violence, Mild Language, brief sensuality and intense drama.
1. Dreams Come True

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, although that would be pretty awesome if I did.**

_Late Night-Tommy Oliver's home:_

Tommy lay in his bed, asleep. He was covered in sweat. His fists were clenched tight. His teeth were gritted. The sounds of painful moans escaped his mouth, as if he were taking hits from a blunt weapon to his stomach. For the past few nights, his dreams had been the same. He had dreamt that he was unable to morph and was fighting all of his worst enemies alone. Though they had all been destroyed, Tommy had always feared that there would be some way for them to come back. He had heard stories, and witnessed events, of evil terrorizing civilians, even after Zordon had been destroyed and took down vast sources of evil with him.

Tommy sat up in his sleep, with his eyes opening quickly. He breathed excessively and then slowed his breathing to deep breaths. He lept out of bed, and went to his bathroom. There, he threw cold water on his face, dried with a towel, and stared at himself in the mirror. He saw a quick image of Goldar flash before his eyes. He figured that he had still been partially asleep and was just seeing things. However, he wasn't totally sure that was the case. It took him a little while to decide to call an old friend. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

The phone on the other end rang, and the voice said "Hello?" in a groaning, nearly asleep, tone of voice.

"Yeah, Jason?" Tommy said.

Jason yawned and answered. "Tommy? What are you doin' up? Don't you have class to teach tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep. I keep having the same dream, and when I went to wash my face off, I saw Goldar in my mirror. It was only for a split second, but I think that there may be something to it. I mean, I could be seeing things, but I figured I'd call you and let you know."

"Why would I care, man? It's not like Goldar's still alive. He destroyed like a decade ago. Look, I wouldn't worry about it."

"Sure man. Sorry for calling so…"Tommy was cut off by Jason hanging his phone up.

He decided to go back to bed. As he reached his room, he heard a familiar voice. "What do you think you're doing?" the voice said. Tommy looked around, but saw no one. "I want you." The voice said.

Tommy grabbed his morpher from his dresser and tried to morph. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" he shouted, but was unable to morph. "What the? What's going on?" he asked himself. All-of-the-sudden, Tommy saw Goldar standing right in front of him. "You, you're dead." Tommy said, almost stuttering.


	2. The Impossible Explained

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING OF THE LIKE !**

Goldar nodded, while looking at Tommy. "I was dead. Thanks to that red ranger, Andros and his destruction of Zordon. But I'm back." he said.

"How?" Tommy asked.

Goldar smiled and held the tip of his sword to Tommy's throat. "I don't know exactly how it happened. I was in the underworld, suffering more than anyone can even imagine. Before I knew it, my pain was gone. I felt no more fire. I was standing in Lord Zedd's old palace. Beside me were Rito and Zeltrax. In front of us was the one known as Thrax. Rita and Zedd's son. He told us that he brought us back from the dead so we could dstroy every last Power Ranger. He was going to bring more from the dead as soon as we brought him the Dino Gems. He needed them to have enough power to bring back an entire army of fallen warriors."

"Thrax? I thought he was dead." Tommy answered, with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes, he was. But it seems that he's working for someone who is more powerful. Someone who, also, was dead. A god among us. Maligore."

For the first time in many years, Tommy's face showed fear. But before he could say anything, three people busted in the room. One came through the window, and two through the door. They were all Power Rangers. Jason, a former red ranger, Adam, a former black ranger, and Kira, a former yellow ranger.

"Put the sword down!" Jason yelled at Goldar, holding out his power sword.

Goldar began to laugh as Zeltrax appeared in the room, holding the red Dino Gem. "Red is dead." he said, looking at Goldar, just before Rito appeared and said "Blue is through."

"Dont move!" a familiar voice shouted as the former white Dino ranger showed up in the room, morphed, through the window that Jason had come in through. He held the Drago Sword out at Zeltrax. "Give me the Gems." he said. There was no cooperation. "GIVE ME THE DAMN GEMS!" he shouted. Still no cooperation. Goldar growled beneath his breath just before looking at Tommy, Kira, and Trent. "We'll be back for the last three Gems." he said, and then teleported himself and his allies.

The rangers de-morphed and looked around at each other. "Thanks guys." Tommy said, taking a breath. "Now, we've got a big problem. I have to get power and we have to assemble a much larger team." Just as he was done speaking, Tommy had a thought. "Wait a second." he said, almost as a whisper. He opened his dresser, pulled out a locked, wooden, box, unlocked it with a key he got from a secret compartment on his wall, and opened it. Inside was his old Zeonizer. He put it on and morphed. "ZEO RANGER FIVE! RED!" he shouted, and then was in his old Zeo outfit. "I haven't worn this in over five years." he said.

Adam looked over at him and said "Yeah. I heard about that. You lead a group of ten rangers against an army of machines. Is this going to be anything like that?"

Tommy looked at Adam, as he de-morphed. "No. It's going to be worse. You and Kira defeated a guy named Thrax a couple years ago. He's back. But there's worse news." he said.

"Worse news? Like what? Rita's back and wearing a thong?" Jason said, with a small laugh in his voice.

"No. Like Maligore is back and is bringing fallen warriors back from the dead to destroy every ranger. It seems as though they've already taken out two of us." Tommy took a deep breath and looked down. A tear appeared in his eye. "I can't believe they got Conner and Ethan."

"Don't." a voice said. They rangers looked at the doorway. "They thought they killed us, but we survived." Conner said. He and Ethan walked in the room. They were both bleeding and were wearing tattered clothes.

"So, what do we do now?" Ethan asked Tommy.

Tommy raised his head, and looked around the room at each of the other rangers. "We get you two to the hospital." he said. "I'll drive. Everyone else, make yourselves at home. If you're tired, find a place to sleep. You can even use my bed." he got dressed and headed out with Conner and Ethan.


	3. Tragedy Continues

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS AND THE LIKE!**

_Emergency Room:_

Tommy arrived at the ER with Conner and Ethan. He had filled out the paper work, and they were taken to the back and bandaged up. He was sitting down in the waiting room, when he saw a familiar person sit down next to him. It was Rocky, a former blue ranger. "Rocky? What brings you here?" Tommy asked him.

"Adam called me. I figured that I could lend a hand. I sent some friends to your house to stand guard." Rocky replied.

"Who?" Tommy asked.

"Justin and TJ. TJ brought a couple of people I've never met before. It's a guy named Mike and a girl named Karone. They're from a space station."

Tommy grinned, slightly, and then watched as Conner and Ethan walked into the waiting room. "Hey, guys. I'd like to introduce all of you to each other, but I'm afraid that we need to get back to my house." Tommy said, just before he heard an explosion from outside. The four rangers ran out the door, and watched as Scorpina destroyed some cars that were parked. She laughed, and looked at Tommy. Tommy and Rocky looked at each other and morphed. "ZEO RANGER THREE! BLUE!" Rocky said, followed by Tommy who said "ZEO RANGER FIVE! RED!" They were both morphed, and ran toward Scorpina.

_Tommy's House:_

Justin, TJ, Mike, and Karone were standing guard at Tommy's house, as the others slept. They were all morphed into their respective uniforms. Justin was the blue Turbo Ranger, TJ was the Blue Space Ranger, Mike was the Magna Defender, and Karone was the Pink Galaxy Ranger. They watched as five colors of smoke appeared in the distance. The Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Black Psycho Rangers walked forward, making every step in sequence. When one put their right foot forward, so did the others: same for the left foot. All-of-the-sudden Adam crashed through a window on the second story of the house and landed outside. Ecliptor jumped through the broken window and landed on his feet, with his knees bent. He rose up, and held out his Sword at Adam, as the Psycho Rangers continued to advance.

_Outside of the ER:_

Scorpina threw The Sword of Darkness down, and it landed at Tommy's feet. "Thrax told me to give this to you as a present." She said, smiling. "I hope you like it. I was restored using the power of the Phantom Ranger's ruby."

Tommy narrowed his eyes through his helmet and gritted his teeth. "Do you really think I'm going to pick that up?" he said to Scorpina, just as Conner grabbed the sword. Conner's eyes began to glow green and he turned to Tommy and struck him in the shoulder with the sword. Tommy fell to the ground and summoned the Zeo Sword. He rose up and held the sword in a slanted position, guarding himself from another attack. "Rocky, get Ethan to Safety, I'll take care of these two." He said. Rocky ran back to Ethan, grabbed him by the shoulder, and teleported to Tommy's house.


	4. Fight for Your Life

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFIC. IT IS MERELY A STORY I CAME UP WITH THAT IS USING THINGS THAT I HAVE NO LEGAL RIGHTS TO.**

_ER Parking lot: _Tommy and Conner's blades were crossed, as both tried to force the other away. Tommy ended up breaking the cross, and striking Conner with his sword. As Conner fell, Tommy stabbed the Sword of Darkness, hoping it would break the spell. The only sword that broke was Tommy's. Conner stood up, raised his sword, and slashed Tommy across the face. This caused Tommy's helmet to break. Tommy removed his helmet and was slashed across the face, as he lay on the ground. Blood poured from a diagonal cut on Tommy's face. His power failed, and Tommy was de-morphed. Conner held the sword at Tommy's throat, as he removed the Zeonizer and took the Black Dino Gem from Tommy's pocket.

"Good work." Scorpina said, just before she and Conner disappeared into nothingness, leaving Tommy for dead.

_Tommy's House: _Kira glided out the broken window and landed on her feet, just before Ecliptor turned around and hit her with his sword as hard as he could. Her suit began to smoke and so she de-morphed. This was a mistake, for just as she did this, Ecliptor held his foot on her chest, and cut off her right hand. He took her morpher, which had the Yellow Dino Gem in it, and teleported. Adam stood, picked Kira up, and teleported to the ER.

TJ, Justin, Mike, and Karone struggled to fight the Psycho Rangers. However, they saw something in the sky that had wings, and it began to blast lasers at the Psychos. When it landed, they all realized that it was Andros with his battleizer. Following him was Carlos on his Galaxy Glider. When he was a few yards from the ground, he jumped off and hit Psycho Black with his Lunar Lance. He began to have an all out brawl with Psycho Black, as Psycho Red charged at Andros, who continued to shoot at him. TJ and Justin double-teamed Psycho Blue, while Jason jumped out of the window and attacked Psycho Yellow, who Mike was fighting. This left Psycho Pink to Karone. Karone hit Pink with he Quasar Saber over and over again, just before finding an open spot and stabbing her through her stomach. Psycho Pink laughed, and pulled the saber from her stomach. She raised the saber up against Karone and hit her several times, causing her to de-morph. This caught Andros off guard, and caused him to focus on her rather than on his fight. Psycho Red continued to hit Andros as Rocky and Ethan arrived. Rocky summed his Power Hatchets and attacked Psycho Red from behind. Ethan ran to take cover.

Karone lied on the ground, in a pool of blood, just before Psycho Pink stabbed her in her stomach. Karone gasped for air, but not for long. Within minutes, she died. Andros took us Spiral Saber and hit Psycho Pink again and again until she was down. Then, he grabbed the Quasar saber and scissor cut her head off with the two sabers. When she was decapitated, Andros blasted the head multiple times until it was completely destroyed. As soon as he was sure she was dead, he ran to Karone, picked her up, fell to his knees, and cried out to Heaven as loud as he could with a strong yell of "WHY?!"

_ER Parking Lot: _As Adam Arrived with Kira, he saw Tommy on the ground. He stood Kira up, handed her hand to her, and said "You can make it in there, right?" She nodded, and walked in. Adam picked Tommy up and carried him in to the ER.


	5. Good News and Bad News

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

_ER: _Kira was in the back of the ER, getting her hand tended to. There was no way that she would be able to use her removed hand. The doctor bandaged her wound, and did all he could.

As for Tommy, his face was stitched up and he would be all right. When they walked out of the building, they saw an odd sight. Alpha Six and Lerigot were waiting on them. Adam smiled and said "Lerigot, it's great to see you. What brings you here?"

Lerigot spoke in a language that only he and Alpha were able to understand. It was his native tongue. Alpha translated and said "Lerigot says that we heard about the attack and he wanted to give Kira her hand back." Lerigot walked up to Kira and waved his wand above her hand, while saying an incantation. Soon, her hand grew back, and looked as if nothing had happened.

Kira smiled, as a tear fell from her eye. "Thank you." She said, giving Lerigot a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Adam looked at Alpha with a stern look on his face. "Have you heard from anyone? Is anyone else going to help us?" he asked.

Alpha said "Affirmative. More Rangers have arrived at Tommy's house and more are coming. There is even one from the future."

Adam nodded, and grabbed Kira's shoulder, as Tommy held on to Alpha and Lerigot: they all teleported to Tommy's house.

_Tommy's House: _Adam, Kira, Tommy, Lerigot, and Alpha Six arrived at Tommy's house. They saw the Psycho Rangers' corpses on the ground, as well as a lot of blood. Andros was still with Karone. He looked at Tommy and said "Psycho Pink did this. She killed my sister with her own weapon." He was crying heavily. Lerigot walked over to Karone and waved his wand around her, trying to bring her back to life. He failed. It had seemed that there was nothing he could do about her death. Andros smiled a little at Lerigot. "Thank you for trying." He said.

The other rangers, and allies, walked outside and saw who had just arrived. Among them were The Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue Wind Rangers, The Red Jungle Fury Ranger, Jared, who was formerly possessed by Dai Shi, Anubis Cruger, The Quantum Ranger, and The Blue Centurion.

Casey, the red Jungle Fury Ranger, spoke up, saying "The Pai Zhua Academy was attacked by a massive group of monsters; lead by a being we thought to be dead, Dai Shi. Jared and I were the only people to make it out alive."

Cam, the Green Wind Ranger was the next to speak. "The Wind Ninja Academy was attacked my Lothor and a group of creatures that I'd never seen before. One ranger lost his life. The Crimson Ranger, Hunter Bradley, died while saving a group of students. His brother, Blake, The Navy Ranger, is in hiding with the few students who survived.

Anubis spoke up, saying "I noticed rapid changes in my world, and thought that I should journey back to this time. I chose this year because I had a strong feeling about it. I guess I picked the right one."

The Blue Centurion walked up to Tommy, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I was sent here with terrible news. Catherine was attacked by Elgar, who was brought back from the dead. She's dead."


	6. Tribute and Rebirth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS STUFF!**

_Tommy's House:_ As all the rangers, and allies, gathered around, they each lit a candle and placed it near Karone. The severance was broken when Ecliptor appeared, again. He was followed by Thrax. Thrax raised his scepter, before anyone could do anything, and said "ARISE, ASTRONEMA!" as Karone was covered in purple light and changed into her former, evil self. She stood up, and grabbed her staff that Ecliptor had brought her.

"My empress, it has been a long time." Ecliptor said.

Astronema gazed at Andros and pointed her staff at him. "Well, Red Ranger, it seems as though we meet again."

Andros stood, and pressed his chest against the tip of the staff. "Do it. You know you want to. Go ahead. Do it. DO IT!" he said, before Astronema lowered her staff.

"Let's go, Ecliptor." Astronema said. "It feels like I haven't slept in years." Astronema, Ecliptor, and Thrax teleported away.

Tommy walked up to Andros, put his hand on his left shoulder, and said "We'll get her back. She's not the only ranger they've taken. They have Conner. He's got the Sword of Darkness. Maligore is building up an army that's worse than we've ever seen before. I don't know how he's doing it. The power from the four gems that he has shouldn't be enough."

Mike butted in and said "Maybe this is a good time to tell you that Trakena came back and ended up taking the Lights of Orion."

Tommy looked back at him and said "Yeah that could have been mentioned earlier. Does anyone else know of a strong power source that was taken?"

Mike nodded and said "Four Quasar Sabers."

Tommy took a deep breath.

A blue man on a white cloud came to the ground, and walked to Tommy. It was Ninjor. He looked Tommy in the eyes and said "I had some Power Coins stored back, and they were taken. Also, some parts of the Zeo Crystal were stolen. It seems that you and Rocky are the only two who still have their parts of the Crystal."

Tommy nodded, just before a golden light appeared before his eyes. Trey, the Gold Ranger, appeared. "My staff was taken. I was told to come here. I used the last little bit of power that I had left. The Machine Empire, they're back. They stole my staff and nearly killed me. Just before I had left, I was given news that Aquatar was destroyed. I don't know if anyone survived, or not."

Tommy shook his head, and closed his eyes. "We have to get to Eltar." He simply said.

Ninjor walked around, looking at everyone that was there. "Those of you, who have lost your powers, will need to stay behind. I will stay here with you." He said.

Anubis stepped up and said "As will I."

Tommy looked to Andros and said "How fast can you get the Astro-Megaship here?"

Andros shook his head and said "It was destroyed. Nobody was on it, at the time. But the ship is gone."

Before anyone could say anything else, a Silver light flashed and a space shuttle landed on the ground. A doorway opened on it, and the Titanium, Pink, and Red Lightspeed rangers stepped out.

"We heard you needed some help." The Titanium ranger said.


	7. And So It's Settled

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS STUFF.**

Tommy's House: Mike walked up to Carter and Ryan. "It's about time you guys got here. I was starting to get worried. Where are the others?" Mike said.

Ryan looked down, slowly, and said "My father was murdered. The other rangers had to stay behind and protect Mariner Bay. Diabolico, Vypra, and Olympius are back. They had a massive attack. Dana told us to go on and answer you're distress signal."

Tommy looked at Mike and said "Distress signal?"

Mike smiled and nodded, saying "Yeah. I figured that we could use as much help as we can get. So I sent out a distress signal to all available rangers."

Tommy nodded, and smiled. "Thanks' he said.

Within a moment's time, The Mega Winger landed next to the Max Solarzord, and Zhane stepped out. "Hey guys." He said. "We have a major problem on KO-35." He de-morphed and walked over to Tommy. "Dark Specter is back. I don't know how. He just is. The planet is being overthrown by Quantrons, Cogs, and Piranhatrons. Ashley and Cassie have been trying to fight them, but failed. I escaped just in time to survive. I'm not sure if the planet is still there now, or not."

Andros shook his head, his face showing fury in many ways. His entire had seemed to be crashing down, literally. He did everything to keep his cool, but couldn't any more. He began to cry, again, just before he screamed, again. Zhane tackled Andros and held him to the ground. "Get a grip, man. You've always been the strong one. You never let your emotions take control of you. No matter what happens, we're Power Rangers. We have to be strong. If we let our emotions take control of us, then all is lost." He said.

Andros took several deep breaths, and began to calm down a little. Zhane let go of him, and stood, helping Andros up. Tommy looked around at each person. "Here's what we have to do. We have to split up into teams. Some stay here. Some go to Eltar. Some go to KO-35. The rest go to Mariner Bay." He said. Each person nodded. "I want Zhane, TJ, Andros, Mike, and the Blue Centurion to go to KO-35. I'll try to get more help for you. Adam, Jason, Ninjor, Ryan, and I will go to Eltar. Those of you who have lost your powers will stay here with Anubis. The rest of you will go to Mariner Bay."

Andros shook his head, saying "How will we get to the different planets?"

Tommy shook his head and looked at Andros "What about the Mega Voyager?"

TJ shook his head. "All of the zords are destroyed."

Tommy walked over to Lerigot and said "Leritgot, can you teleport us to the planets?"

Lerigot spoke and Alpha interpreted saying "He says that he only has enough power to teleport five of you."

Tommy nodded. "The KO-35 group should be teleported. We'll go in the Max Solarzord." Everyone nodded. "Then it's settled. Let's go."


	8. And So the Journey's Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own this stuff. So, yeah.**

_Max Solarzord, Outer Space, Between Earth and Eltar:_

Tommy lied down on a pull out mattress that had been set in the zord, for long trips. He was dreaming an all familiar dream, except this time, there was a familiar, female, voice that kept whispering "Fight and you shall die. Surrender and you shall die." Tommy didn't know where he had heard the voice before. He couldn't pin point it. He did, however, know that he had heard it years before. It didn't matter. He had to continue fighting. So he did. He grasped his Brachio-Staff, looked to his right, where he saw the red Turbo and Zeo ranger, and looked to his left, where he saw the White and Green Mighty Morphin' Rangers. In front of them were Zeltrax, Goldar, who had his wings, Rito, Elgar, General Venjix, Prince Gasket, a legion of Cogs, a legion of a variety of Putties, a legion of Tenga warriors, a legion of Piranhatrons, a legion of Putra Pods, a legion of Tyrannodrones, and a legion of Triptoids. "I think we need our zords." The Brachio-Tommy said. The other Tommys nodded, and called upon their zords. The green Tommy played an all familiar tune on the Dragon Dagger, and summoned the Dragon Zord. The White Tommy shouted "Tigerzord! Warrior Mode!" followed by "Falconzord!" His two zords combined, something that could only happen in a dream, seeing as they never coexisted. The Red Zeo Tommy shouted "Red Zeo Battlezord!" The Red Turbo Tommy shouted "Red Lightning Turbozord!" Finnally, the Black Tommy shouted "Brachiozord!" all of the zords were summoned, just before Goldar smiled and shouted "Cyclopsis!" Elgar grinned, as well and shouted "Terrorzord!" Zeltrax shouted "Zelzord!"

Tommy woke up, covered in sweat, gasping for air. He sat up and asked Ryan "Have we made it, yet?" Ryan shook his head and said "For some reason, we have barely made it out of our solar system." Tommy sighed.

Jason walked over to Tommy and said "Did you just have the same dream you told me about?" Tommy nodded. Jason shook his head. "Look, man, don't let it worry you. It's just a dream."

"Jason, I seriously hope you're right; because if you're wrong, then we're all in more danger than what I had first thought." Tommy said, narrowing his eyes, just before he heard a loud crashing sound.

"Tommy, you may want to see this." Ryan said.

_KO-35:_

Zhane, Andros, TJ, Mike, and The Blue Centurion arrived at KO-35, via teleportation. They could all see that it was a war zone, as Zhane had mentioned, back at Tommy's house. However, there was no war going on at the time, at least where they were at. They were in what had once been the capital city of their largest continent. Now, it was massive piles of smoking debris. There was no sign of life that they could see. "What do we do, now?" Andros asked Zhane.

Zhane shook his head and merely said "I don't know."

Before any decisions could be made, a large cloud of black smoke was spotted, just north of where they were at. Andros and Zhane looked at each other and nodded, simultaneously.

"All right guys." Zhane said. "Let's see what we can find over there."

_Mariner Bay:_

Carter, Trent, Cam, Eric, and Justin were the only ones who decided to go to Mariner Bay. The others had decided that it would be best to stand by and be ready as backup for whatever occasion needed it. They arrived on scene via teleportation from Lerigot. He was able to teleport many more to other parts of the planet, than he was to other planets.

When the rangers arrived at Mariner Bay, they noticed all of the chaos that was still going on. They watched as demons tore the city apart. The other Lightspeed rangers were fighting Vypra and a couple of Ghouls. Prince Olypmpius ran up to Carter and attacked him from behind.

Carter fell to one knee, but stood up in an instant. He opened his morpher, punched in his code, and shouted "Lightspeed, Rescue!" He was morphed into the Red Lightspeed Ranger. Next, he summoned his V-Lancer and attacked Olympius. Olympius caught the Lancer as it was swung at him. This gave Carter the perfect chance to keep Olympius occupied, while another ranger came in for an attack.

Eric grinned and shouted "Quantum Power!" After he was morphed, he pressed certain buttons on his morpher and shouted "Megabattle, Activate! Battle Ready!" Before Olympius could do anything, Eric blasted him the back of his neck with his suits wings. Olympius fell to the ground and Eric used his energy sword attack, as Carter switched the V-Lancer to its blaster mode and blasted the prince. Prince Olympius was destroyed.

While Carter and Eric were fighting Olympius, the other rangers, who were all morphed, fought Batlings. Carter and Eric were about to join in when they saw six figures in the distance, walking toward them. The figures were blue, red, yellow, white, black, and silver.

_Tommy's House:_

Anubis, Kira, Ethan, Tory, Dustin, Shane, Casey, Jared, Rocky, and Carlos stayed at Tommy's house. They had nothing to do, so most of them sat around talking. Trey was meditating in Tommy's bedroom. Anubis monitored Tommy's main computer. He was watching for signs of evil nearby. Nothing came up, so far. That didn't deter him, though. He was ready for anything and everything to happen. After all, he was a talking dog from another planet that traveled through time to fight evil monsters and aliens. He knew that just about anything was possible. All-of-the-sudden, Anubis noticed two, unopened, documents that were labeled _Phantom Ranger Transmission_. He wasn't sure what to make of them, but knew that they had to be important. He decided that he needed to contact Tommy about them.

Kira and Tory were talking to each other. Both had fight alongside each other not long beforehand. However, they never, really, got to know each other. So they decided to. Tory looked at Kira and said "I hear that you and Trent have a thing." Kira nodded. "I know how it is. Blake and I have been going out since we defeated Lothor, the first time around. I'm worried about him."

Kira patted Tory on the back. "He'll be OK. He's one of us."

Tory shook her head. "His brother is dead. Conner is evil. Other rangers are being killed. It's almost like being a ranger means nothing, anymore. For a long time, I had thought that Power Rangers couldn't die. Now I know better. Why aren't you worried about Trent?" Tory shed a tear.

Kira shook her head and hugged Tory. "I'm not worried because he almost killed a team of four rangers by himself. He can take care of himself. So can Blake." Tory began to smile a little more.

Ethan, Rocky, and Carlos sat in Tommy's living room. Rocky shook his head and said "Man, I never thought that this could happen."

Carlos raised an eyebrow and said "The attack?"

Rocky shook his head and replied "No, Tommy becoming a Doctor and a Teacher."

They all laughed and Ethan spoke up, saying "Well, he's a good teacher. The best I've ever had. He treats me like his equal. So, uh, you guys have known him for a long time." Carlos and Rocky nodded. "Was he really the best power ranger ever? So many people say he was, or is."

Carlos and Rocky shook their heads. "That's up for debate." Rocky said, and then all three laughed.

Dustin, Shane, Casey and Jared were outside, guarding the house. The rangers were morphed, and Jared was in his Lion Armor. They stood straight, ready for an attack. A noise was heard in the distance, just before a person appeared. Jared ran to the person, as he was the first to see them. He stood in front of them and said "Who are you?"

The person looked at Jared and said "I'm the Navy Thunder Ranger. Who are you?"


	9. New Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I disclaim the rights to the stuff on this story, as usual.**

_Max Solarzord, Outer Space, Between Earth and Eltar:_

Tommy stood behind Ryan, who was piloting the zord. They watched a large, metal, dragon come at them, head on. It was launching blasts and damaging the Max Solarzord. "That's Serpentera." Tommy said. "I'll bet you anything that Thrax is piloting it."

Ryan nodded and said "Carter told me about that thing. He told me about how you, he, and a bunch of other red rangers defeated some machines. So, should we go Megazord?"

Tommy nodded, looked at the others, and said "All right guys. Strap in. Serpentera showed up. We're going Megazord."

Just as Tommy said that, everybody strapped in, and Ryan pressed some buttons, which ended up making the Max Solarzord become a Megazord. Serpentera continued to fire at them, just before it was hit by a blast. The blast didn't come from the Max Solarzord. It came from an oncoming machine that looked very familiar to Tommy, Adam, and Ninjor. It was the Shogun Megazord. They didn't know how it was fighting in space, though. They hadn't known of it to ever do that. It didn't matter at the time, however. The only thing that mattered was stopping Serpentera.

The Max Solarzord and The Shogun Megazord both attacked Serpentera, continuously. Before they could destroy it, it was teleported away.

"It has to be Thrax." Tommy said to himself.

"Tommy, there's a transmission coming from that Megazord." Ryan said.

Tommy smiled and said "Let's hear it."

Ryan pressed a button that allowed the transmission to come on the speakers.

"Hello. Who am I speaking to?" a male voice said.

"Tommy Oliver." Tommy said.

"Tommy? This is Billy. Auquitar was destroyed."

"It's good to hear from you, Billy. Trey told us about Aquitar. I'm glad that you survived. What about the Rangers?"

"They're all here. We even rescued about a million other people. They're on other ships. We're heading to Eltar."

"That's where we're headed, too. I hate to cut this short, but we need to get there as fast as we can. I need some answers."

"It was good talking to you. See you on Eltar."

And so the Max Solarzord transformed back into a regular zord, and continued to Eltar, followed by the Shogun Megazord.

_KO-35:_

Zhane, Andros, TJ, Mike, and The Blue Centurion arrived at the area that the smoke was coming from. There was a lot of smoke, fire, and rubble in the area. They didn't see anyone, though. At least, not until two women spotted them. The women were in clothes and practically nude. The cloth was tied around them to cover up what would be considered indecent. Their skin was charred. It seemed as if they had lost most of their clothing in a fire.

One of the women ran up to Andros and kissed him as passionately as anyone has ever kissed him. He pushed her away, lightly, and then saw that it was Ashley. When he saw that it was her, he pulled her close, and they shared a kiss with the same passion that he had just shown him. "Are you all right?" Andros asked her, when the kiss was over. She nodded, and she suckled on her bottom lip, savoring the taste of Andros' kiss. "What the Hell happened here?" Andros asked, completely forgetting what Zhane had told him, back on Earth.

"It was Dark Specter. He came here and killed almost everybody. I don't know what got him to leave, but I'm glad that he's gone." Ashley said.

The other woman, who the rangers noticed to be Cassie, walked up to Andros and said "We tried to contact the Phantom Ranger, but he didn't respond."

Andros shook his head. "Where are the survivors?" he asked.

"They're hiding in a cavern a few miles from here. I don't know how much of the planet was attacked, though. There could be millions, even billions, more still alive." Cassie responded.

Zhane nodded and said "You guys able to morph?"

Cassie and Ashley nodded.

"Good. Because we're gonna need a lot of help."

TJ thought for a moment and then said "Wait a second! Do you think that those turtles that helped us out before could help us again?"

Andros, Cassie, and Ashley smiled, while the others were unsure what he was talking about.

_Mariner Bay:_

The figures that Carter and Eric had seen stood in front of them. Carter and Eric recognized them. "The Wild Force Rangers?" Carter asked. The red ranger, Cole, spoke up, saying "Indeed. We're here to help. There's no time to talk, though." The Wild Force Rangers began to fight Vipra, alongside the Lightspeed rangers who were already fighting. None of the rangers knew how they were going to win such a large battle, but knew that they had no choice but to fight. Carter and Eric saw Loki on top of a building. Eric changed his blasters into wings and held on to Carter. They both went to fight Loki.

Vipra continuously attacked the rangers, and even stabbed Joel in shoulder. He de-morphed and fell to the ground. He wasn't bleeding, though. The stab only caused a malfunction in his suit. He decided that he wasn't going to be able to fight Vipra, so ran to fight some Batlings. The ghouls that were fighting alongside Vipra had been destroyed by the combined forces of Merrick and Cole, within minutes of their joining the fight.

Trent, Cam, and Justin had destroyed massive amounts of Batlings, and continued to fight. However, they were all struck by a powerful blast that knocked them down. They looked up and saw a golden, demonic figure. It was Diabolico.

Diabolico grabbed Justin by the throat, and raised him up. "There is nothing you can do, Blue Ranger. We will destroy Mariner Bay, and we will take anyone who tries to stop us, down with it." He said, just before throwing Justin at Cam. Cam fell to the ground, but he and Justin stood up, soon after. Diabolico hit Trent in the Helmet with his Staff, and then in the torso. Trent felt a lot of pain, but refused to be taken down again.

Loki thrust his Staff into Carter's stomach, knocking him down. Loki was struck on the back by Eric's wing blades. Loki turned around and saw a group of thirteen men who were dressed in black and wearing berets. They stood behind Eric, all pointing their guns at Loki.

_Tommy's House:_

Jared stared at Blake, and said "I'm a guard of this property." Just as Dustin ran to see what was going on. "Do you know this guy?" Jared asked Dustin.

"Yeah, man, he's a ranger and my friend." Dustin said. "Where is everyone else? I thought you were staying with them."

Blake shook his head, and looked down. "Zurgane got to them. I was lucky enough to escape."

Dustin nodded. "Come on, man. I bet Tory would love to see you."

Jared went back to his post as Dustin and Blake went to find Tory.

Tory and Kira were still talking about their boyfriends, just as Blake walked in. He tapped Tory on her shoulder, and she looked up. Before either one of them could say anything, they kissed each other with a passion stronger than either had ever felt before. "I'm so happy that you're alive." Tory said, breaking off the kiss.

"I am too." Blake said, grinning.

Dustin raised his eyebrow, turned his eyes to the right and then the left without moving his head, and eased away, back to his post.

Kira smiled as she watched the two lovers enjoy their reunion. She had Trent on her mind, and even though she told Tory that she wasn't worried, she was. She couldn't help but have a terrible feeling that something bad was happening.

Tory looked at Kira and noticed a look in her eyes that didn't go with the smile. "I'm sure that Trent will be back soon. He's probably fighting some foot soldiers with ease." She said, still holding on to Blake.

In the living room, Ethan, Rocky, and Carlos continued their conversation, but were on another subject. "So, neither of you had special powers, other than your suits and weapons?" Ethan said.

"Nope." Rocky said. "Back then, Rangers didn't have to have special powers. All it took was team work, ambition, and some mad skill."

Carlos nodded and said "Yeah, really. The only ranger that had powers like that when I was main stream was the Phantom Ranger. He could turn invisible. He was one of the coolest rangers I've ever met."

Anubis stared at the computer screen for several minutes, just before contacting Tommy. He typed a code in the computer, which Tommy had given him, for contact. "Hello?" Tommy said.

"This is Anubis Cruger. I have discovered something on your computer that's titled _Phantom Ranger Transmission._ It says that it is unread. Should I open it?"

"Please do, and contact me when you have."

Anubis opened it and saw a video transmission pop up.

Trey opened his eyes, and stopped meditating. He had a strong feeling about something. He felt the presence of his staff and Pyramidas. He didn't know how close they were, but they were close enough. He got off of the bed, and split into three. "We need to get out staff." The center one said. "Indeed." The one at the right said. "But first, we must warn the others." The one at the left said.


	10. What Lies Ahead?

**Disclaimer! Nuff Said!**

_Eltar:_

The Max Solarzord and Shogun Megazord landed on Eltar. Everyone stepped out of the zords, and marveled at the site of destruction. In the distance, Tommy spotted a giant robot, coming their way. "Cyclopsis!" Tommy shouted. "All right guys, it's morphin time!" Tommy moved his hands in a certain motion, before holding his zeonizer in a proper position and shouting "Zeo ranger five, red!!"

Adam Held out his Morpher and shouted "Mastodon!"

Billy did the same and shouted "Triceratops!"

Jason did the same and shouted "Tyrannosaurus!"

Ryan held out his wrist, shouting "Titanium Power!"

All of the Aquitian rangers crossed their arms over their chests and shouted "Rangers of Aquitar, full power!"

Ninjor shouted "Ninjor Expansion Mode!"

All of the rangers were morphed, and Ninjor was transformed.

Cyclopsis approached them, just before all of the rangers got into the zords which they had arrived in. Ninjor grew to the size of a megazord, instead of entering a zord. The Max Solarzord transformed, and stood beside Ninjor and the Shogun Megazord, ready for battle. Cyclopsis charged at them, and struck the Max Zolarzord with the blade on its right arm. The Auatian rangers and Billy took this chance and slashed Cyclopsis across the back with the Shogun Megazord's sword. This didn't affect Cyclopsis, much. Ryan's eyes got big, behind his visor, as he saw two more zords approaching from the distance. Tommy looked and saw them. "The Terrorzord and the Zelzord, piloted by Elgar and Zeltrax. It's kind of like my dream." He said.

Jason looked at Tommy "You think that now would be a good time for another zord?" he asked.

Tommy nodded, jumped out of the Max Solar Megazord, landed on his feet, and shouted "Red Zeo Battlezord!" When he Red Zeo Battlezord appeared, Tommy struck a battle stance, and so did the zord, which he controlled through telepathy. The zord began to blast Cyclopsis, rapidly, with the blasters it had around its wrists. The Terrorzord approached The Red Zeo Battlezord, and struck it with its axe. The Battlezord rapidly punched the Terrorzord, damaging it a fair amount. The Battlezord punched the Terrorzord in the face, while blasting. The Terrorzord fell to the ground, and Elgar fell out of it, screaming for dear life, just before he hit the ground.

Ninjor attacked the Zelzord with his sword and sheathe. The attack was blocked by the Zelzord's staff. Before the block was broken, Ninjor rose up his right foot and kicked the Zelzord's left knee. This did severe damage to the zord and broke Zeltrax's concentration. The staff was lowered, and Ninjor was able to go in for the attack. He rose up his sword, again, and stabbed the Zelzord in its neck. The zord crashed to the ground, and Zeltrax escaped.

Everyone's focus was on Cyclopsis, now. Goldar knew that he would be defeated, but refused to back down. Cyclopsis attacked Ninjor with both blades. The blades were blocked by Ninjor's sword. The Shogun Megazord's sword was thrust into Cyclopsis' stomach region, as The Red Zeo Battlezord and The Maxsolarzord he'd its arms down. Ninjor struck Cyclopsis in its face, just before Goldar escaped from the zord. Cyclopsis fell to the ground, and the rangers left their zords while Ninjor went back down to regular size.

"Well done." A voice, which Tommy recognized, said. A figure was on a hill, with a sword's blade resting on its shoulder as the handle was in the figures hand. Eltar's sun made it hard to make out who it was, at least for everyone but Tommy.

"You don't know what that sword will do to you, Conner." Tommy said.

Conner grinned and said "I believe I do." as he jumped and landed in front of Tommy. "Now, my dear teacher is the time to show you what kind of power it has."

_KO-35:_

As the rangers talked about the possibility of going to New York to seek out reinforcements, a familiar laugh was heard. "Isn't this nice?" Astronema said to Ecliptor, who was standing beside her. "The power rangers are too weak on their own, so they want reinforcements. Kill them." A sudden seriousness was heard in her voice during the last sentence. She pointed her right index finger at the rangers, and a large group of Quantrons attacked.

Ashley and Cassie were unable to morph, so the other rangers, who were already morphed, covered them. While everyone else fought Quantrons where they were, Andros fought his way through them to get to Astronema. When he got to her, she pressed the tip of her staff against his throat. "Don't move, Red Ranger." She said.

He de-morphed and stared into her eyes. "Karone, come back to me." He said.

Astronema shook her head, as she noticed slight memories. Ecliptor held his sword to Andros and said "Your sister is dead, once again. This time, she'll stay that way. My queen is all there is."

"His sister?" Astronema asked. "Who is his sister?"

"You are." Andros blurted out.

Ecliptor backhanded Andros' right cheek. "Silence! My queen, shall I end this?"

Astronema grinned and said "Yes, Ecliptor, kill him."

Before Ecliptor could make a move, an explosion, to the East, caught his eye. "What the Hell is that?" he said.

"Reinforcements." Andros said, just before Ecliptor slashed him across the chest with his Sword.

_Mariner Bay:_

Eric looked at the leader of the group and said "What took you so long?"

Wes tilted his head to the right and said "Frax was back, but very easy to stop. Silver Guardians, fire at this demon!"

All of the Silver Guardians fired their weapons, followed by Eric's wing blasters. Loki was destroyed, but there was still much to be done. Wes held out his left wrist and shouted "Time for, Time Force!" he transformed into the Red Time Force Ranger.

Wes, Eric, and the Silver Guardians stood on the roof, until Eric spoke up and said "Silver Guardians! Stay up here and shoot that golden demon." He looked at Wes and both of them nodded. Wes jumped off of the building, and landed on his feet as Eric flew to the ground. The Silver Guardians began to shoot Diabolico, as Eric attacked him with his wing blades and Wes with his Chrono-saber. Carter and Joel blasted Diabolico with their V-Lancers, while Justin blasted with his hand blasters. Diabolico was being attacked from all directions with a lot of power. He fell to his knees, and then fell on his face. Diabolico was dead. Now, all of the rangers and the Silver Guardians could focus on Batlings, which were thinning out in numbers. Something didn't feel right to Carter, though. He saw that his feelings were right when Trakeena showed up, alongside more Ghouls and Furio.

_Tommy's House:_

The sound of falling trees filled the air. Fire was sited in what, once, was a large forest. Jared, Casey, Dustin, and Shane shook their heads at the site. Trey ran outside and stood beside Jared. "This isn't going to be good." Trey said.

Jared looked at Trey and then back at the flames.

All of the other rangers ran outside, except for Anubis.

Anubis was occupied with the transmissions from the Phantom Ranger. He gazed at the computer screen and watched the first transmission.

The Phantom Ranger was kneeling and looking directly into a camera. "Something is happening here, on Eltar. I don't know what it is. I don't know what will come of it. All I know is that I have to defend my planet. In case I die, tell Cassie that I love her." He said, just before the transmission turned into static.

The second transmission began to play, as soon as the first one ended. The Phantom Ranger was on the ground, in a pile of ash and metal. "I…I can't believe it. We trusted her all this time." He said, taking hard breaths. "We trusted her, and she turned on us. WE TRUSTED HER!" he spat out, just before a sliver blade struck him in the throat.

"Shut it!" a vicious voice said, before smashing the camera with his foot, and unknowingly sending the transmission.

Anubis shook his head. He wasn't sure what to make of the transmissions, but knew he had to contact Tommy, nonetheless.

As the other rangers stood outside and stared at an oncoming threat, Trey fell to his knees and said "I was right. It's here." The Pyramidas arrived in Megazord form, and stood before the rangers.


	11. Reinforcements On Both Sides

**DISCLAIMER: I AM MERELY THE AUTHOR, NOT THE OWNER.**

_Eltar:_

Tommy glared at Conner through his helmet. "You don't want to do this. I have the upper hand." He said.

Conner grinned and said "What, your suit? It's nothing." He swung his blade at Tommy. Tommy countered the attack with his Zeo Sword. Conner continued to attack, again and again, as all of the other rangers and villains stood back and watched. They had all known that this fight was between the two of them.

Soon, Tommy had Conner to the ground with his blade at his throat. "I won't kill you, Conner." He said.

Conner breathed heavily. "I know. That's why you'll never win."

Tommy used his Zeo Laser Pistol and blasted the red part of the Sword of Darkness continuously, until it was finally destroyed. Tommy moved his sword to his side, and said "You OK, man?"

Conner shook his head and said "No. I'm not. I could see it all happening, but I couldn't stop myself."

"Why did you even pick up the sword in the first place?"

"I picked it up because I wanted to help you out. I didn't care that you refused to take it. All I knew was that I was helpless and needed to back you up."

"Thanks." Tommy said. "But don't do stupid stuff like that again. It'll ruin you."

Goldar looked around at everybody and shouted "What are waiting for?! Let's kill them!" He stabbed Jason in the stomach, as fast as he could. The blade went all the way through, and Jason fell to the ground.

He de-morphed, and looked at Conner. "Take this." He said, handing his morpher to Conner. Jason took in his last breaths just after he said "Once a ranger, always a ranger." Jason was dead, and Goldar was happier that he had ever been, before. He killed one of his arch enemies.

Conner stood up, held the morpher and shouted "Tyrannosaurus!" He morphed into the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger.

Tommy wasn't sure what to make of what had happened. _I guess that when a ranger dies, the power can be passed on without any kind of ceremony or anything. _Tommy thought, as began to attack Goldar rapidly. Goldar continued to block his attacks.

"I can kill you just as well as I did him." He said.

Tommy shook his head, standing blade to blade with Goldar. "Wrong. I'm ready. You caught him off guard."

The other villains attacked, just as a legion of Tenga warriors flew in. All of the rangers were set to battle. They weren't sure how they were going to survive an attack like this, but knew that they had to, or else the universe could be taken over.

Tommy heard a voice inside his helmet. "Tommy, I just saw the transmissions. You've got to hear this." Anubis said.

"I'm kind of busy right now." Tommy said, fighting to his life.

_KO-35:_

Ecliptor gnashed his teeth in anger as Andros pressed the number three button on his battlizer at the last moment before being struck. "I had your in the palm of my hand! I was about to end your life once and for all!" Ecliptor shouted in rage, just before attacking Andros again and again. His attacks were all blocked by the Spiral Saber. Ecliptor was shot in the side by the reinforcements which Andros had mentioned, earlier. They were soldiers.

Mike walked up to one and said "Hey, man. It's great to see you. I wasn't sure if you were going to answer the distress call, or not."

The soldier looked at Mike and said "I wouldn't just leave you hangin', bro."

"All right," Mike said. "It looks like we've got to find your Quasar Saber. Any of the other rangers come with you, Leo?"

Leo shook his head. "No, man, they're all helping to rebuild Terra Venture. I brought some of your old buddies, though."

Mike and Leo stood back to back and began to shoot at oncoming Quantrons with their respective blaster.

Zhane ran over to Andros to lend a hand. The Super Silverizer was in its sword mode, and Zhane rapidly struck Ecliptor, as Astronema watched the battle unfold.

The Blue Centurion kept fighting Quantrons, trying to keep them away from Ashley and Cassie. He couldn't, however. Ashley and Cassie were forced to fight, unmorphed.

They were no match for the Quantrons, due to being worn out and nearly powerless. They fell to the ground, but were saved by Zhane, who blasted the Quantrons rapidly, and leapt to the scene.

The Mega Winger arrived. Zhane had called for it for help. "Get in the Mega Winger and get the hell out of here." He said to the girls.

They nodded, and ran to the ship. Before entering it, Ashley shouted "Andros, I love you!" Within moments, they left. Their destination was Earth.

_Mariner Bay:_

Trakeena grinned as she stood there, watching the city fall apart. "You thought that you were done, didn't you?" she said to the rangers. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." Trakeena held out her left wrist, tapped a button on a morpher and shouted "Go Galactic!" She morphed into the Yellow Galaxy Ranger. "Surprised?" she asked. "Don't be. When we took four of the Quasar Sabers, I grabbed this one, and told the boss that we could only find three." Trakeena leapt down and struck Carter across the face with her saber, causing his helmet to break open.

He took his helmet off and attacked her with his V-Lancer. "I don't need a damn helmet to fight you!" he shouted.

The other rangers and silver guardians were fighting Ghouls, Sting Wingers, and Furio. They assumed that the fight would be a lot easier than some of their more recent fights, but they were wrong. Diabolico, Loki, and Olympius rose up from the rubble. "We're not dead, yet." Diabolico said.

"The boss gave us three the power to resurrect ourselves." Olympius said.

Loki laughed as he grabbed a Silver Guardian by the throat and snapped his neck. "Now, you'll die." He said, continuing on with killing the remaining the Silver Guardians. When they were all dead, he leapt to the ground, and attacked Eric with his staff. All three of the risen foes attacked the rangers, just before Vypra rose up, and laughed.

"Don't think that I'm of lesser power than these three." She said, attacking Cole and Merrick.

Diabolico walked up behind Carter, and decapitated him with his staff. All of the sudden, a red energy formed around Diabolico and Carter's body and head. Carter's head reconnected with his body as he stood back up. His eyes turned completely red. "Arise, Carter, and join us." Diabolico said. A new helmet appeared around Carter's head and all of the white on Carter's suit and helmet turned black. The spirits of fallen humans, Batlings and Ghouls rushed at carter and combined with him, making a black smoke form around him, for a moment.

"Now is the day of reckoning, Rangers." Carter said in a demonic voice that sounded like a combination of many voices. "Now is the day that Mariner Bay falls."

_Tommy's House:_

Pyramidas turned into its regular pyramid form. A door opened on the front of it, and six figures walked out. Five of the figures were reptilian and the other was human. "Hey dudes and dudettes." One of the reptillain figures said.

Carlos smiled, laughed and said "Turtles! How have you guys been? Well, more importantly, how did you guys get that thing?"

Leonardo spoke up, saying "This machine was attacking New York. The NYPD and the National Guard had it distracted, while we climbed up it and found out way in. When we got in, we saw machines that looked, almost, human. We fought them, and were successful."

Donatello spoke up. "When we defeated the humanoid machines, I figured out how to pilot this thing, and we left New York City. When we were in a secluded area, I noticed something on the computer. It was a distress signal that was sent out by some guy named Mike. In the distress signal, were coordinates to this exact location."

Michelangelo smiled and said "My buddy, here, Zack-Attack, told us that the name that Mike mentioned was the name of one of his old teammates from back when he was a power ranger."

Rocky shook his head. "I can't believe it." He said. "Zack and some big turtles come to our aid."

Venus said "That's the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, thank you."

Rocky shook his head again. "It doesn't matter. We needed Pyramidas"

Trey eyed the turtles and Zack. "Where's my staff?"

Leonardo reached behind his back and pulled out a golden staff, but his hand was pushed down by Raphael who said "How do you know that we can trust this guy?"

Carlos walked over to Raphael and said "He's one of the good guys, and that's his staff. This is his zord." He pointed to Pyramidas.

Raphael backed off and Leonardo handed the staff to Trey. Trey held the staff up in the air and morphed into the gold ranger.

Anubis remained inside, and checked Tommy's archives, while he waited to be contacted about the information he had received. He was searching for female allies of great power, who Tommy may have known for an extended period of time. He found only one being who he thought could be the one the Phantom Ranger was talking about. He wasn't sure, but thought that he should inform Tommy of who he suspected, once Tommy contacted him. The communication device in the room sounded and Anubis answered. "Yes?" he said.

"Cruger?" a male voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Jack Landers, I just arrived here as you advised."

"You bring anyone with you?" Anubis asked.

"Only the ones you told me to bring."


	12. Cruger's Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places, or objects in this story. The events are ideas that I had which are merely based on copyrighted materials that someone else owns.**

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the shortness of certain parts in this chapter, but I have had difficulty finding things to lead up to certain events in future chapters.**_

_Eltar:_

Tommy's blade struck Goldar's face, leaving a wound which leaked a fuchsia colored blood. Goldar attempted to cut Tommy's hand off, but was blocked by Tommy's sword. Goldar grinned as a group of Tenga grabbed Tommy and held him back so Goldar could make the killing stroke. However, Billy and Conner attacked the Tenga in time for Tommy to counter the strike. Goldar growled under his breath as he continued to fight Tommy.

The Alien Rangers got back in the Shogun Megazord and began to step on as many Tenga as they could, without hitting their own allies. They killed hundreds before the other Tenga noticed what they were doing. The Tenga kept within a fair range of their enemies, but coward in fear, and respect, when they saw a great monstrosity in the distance.

Zeltrax and Elgar smiled as they saw the great Maligore walk forward, leaving a trail of lava foot prints.

Adam shook is head and pointed at Maligore, saying "Guys, we've got big trouble." As he continued to fight Tenga, he tried to think of what he could do.

Tommy, still fighting, contacted Anubis through his helmet. "Hey, Anubis, we've got a lot of trouble. I'm gonna need you to tell T.J. about The Phantom Ranger's transmission. I'll contact you when, if, we're in less of a bind."

All-of-the-sudden, a large wave of power struck Mailgore, and caught his attention. A figure who was dressed in white and light blue walked toward Maligore, holding what seemed to be an ivory staff. Behind him were five figures. Two were dressed in Pink, two were dressed in Yellow, and the other was glowing in gold.

Everyone stopped fighting, and Ninjor said "It can't be."

_KO-35:_

Ecliptor nodded his head and looked at Astronema. "The boss needs us to leave." Astronema, Ecliptor, and the Quantrons were teleported out of the area.

Everyone looked around at each other, not sure what to think. "What do we do, now, guys?" T.J. asked.

Andros shook his head and said "I guess we try to find survivors."

T.J. heard a noise in his helmet, and then Anubis' voice. "T.J.?" Anubis asked.

T.J. said "Yeah."

"This is Anubis, calling from Tommy's house. He needed me to tell you about the transmissions we received from The Phantom Ranger." Anubis explained what he heard and told about his suspicions.

T.J.'s eyes got wide as he de-morphed. "Guys," he began "Anubis has reason to believe that Maligore isn't the real brains behind this massive attack. He thinks that it's really…" T.J. was stopped as a blast went straight through his head, creating massive a hole that removed most of his face and the back of his head. He fell to the ground, as the Blue Centurion stood with his gun in the exact place where the blast came from.

_Mariner Bay:_

All of the rangers stared at Carter, just before he lunged at Dana, grabbing her by her throat. "Carter…Don't do this." She breathed out, as he slowly eased his hand into a tighter grip, just before being blasted in the back by Trent's arrows.

Carter let go of Dana and turned to face Trent, saying "You think that your simple weapons can destroys us?" as he let out a blast of dark energy, which knocked Trent to the ground. "You may as well give up, rangers. We are more powerful than anyone here!"

Trent stood up, holding his chest and said "No. You're not. You just think you are." Suddenly, a rapid blast from all of the other rangers and the Silver Guardians hit Carter in the back.

Carter fell to his knees, but seemed to be unaffected, as he laughed when he stood back up. "As we said, you may as well give up."

The other villains stood back and watched as their newest ally attacked each ranger and guardian with his V-Lancer, before any of them could do anything. All of the rangers de-morphed, and a few of the Silver Guardians fell to the ground, dead.

"Damn it, Carter, I love you!" Dana shouted, revealing feelings that she had been hiding for years.

Justin looked around at the top of the city, then at his allies. "This city is under water, right?" he asked. Chad nodded and then caught on to what Justin was thinking. "It may our only choice." Justin said, beginning to frown.

_Tommy's House:_

Another loud noise was heard in the woods, followed by five more rangers walking toward them. "Andros?" Carlos asked, looking at one red ranger. The rangers de-morphed and Carlos shook his head, as if to retract his question.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but none of us go by that name." an African American man stated.

Anubis walked out of the house and grinned. "Everybody, I'd like to introduce you to five of my greatest allies. The one who just spoke is Jack Landors. He's the S.P.D. A-Squad red ranger. Before this, he had been the B-Squad red ranger, and retired shortly afterward. His former team mate, Sky Tate, who is standing to his right, requested that he return to S.P.D and lead the A-Squad rangers. Sky is my successor as the Delta Base Commander. Before this, he was the Blue B-Squad ranger, and then the Red B-Squad ranger. The woman to his right is Doctor Katherine Manx. She is one of the most brilliant scientists to ever live. She created the B-Squad rangers, and took on an hour long role as the Kat Ranger. She has, since, made the Kat Ranger into a more active role by redesigning the morpher to be fully active. The two men to Jack's left are Bridge Carson and Boom. Bridge is the Red B-Squad ranger, but was the Green B-Squad ranger beforehand. Boom, however, is not a ranger, nor has he ever been one. He has an extremely important job, though. He is Kat's assistant. He tests most of the S.P.D gear before it is put to use. Without him, many battles would have been lost."

Kira and Ethan smiled, as they walked up to the S.P.D workers. "How long has it been, in your time, since you went back to our time to fight Thrax?" Kira asked Bridge.

He looked down, and thought for a moment, just before looking at her and saying "About five years, three months, and a week."

"Wait, wait, and wait." Donatello said. "You're telling me that these guys are time travelers?" Kira nodded. "Even this talking dog dude?" Kira nodded again, and snickered under her breath. "Dude, that is totally righteous!" He high threed Mickey, and smiled excessively.

"What brings you guys here?" Ethan asked.

"Before Doggy left, he told me to assemble this exact team, and come meet him here." Sky said. "He said that certain devices of ours would be needed if he were right about another attack on this property."

Anubis nodded and said "I have reason to believe that our greatest threat has yet to reveal her self. I'm not sure, but I believe that she'll attack Eltar. If this happens, we must be ready to abandon our current base and reinforce the others."

Rocky shook his head and said "She? I thought that Maligore was behind all of this."

"No." Anubis said. "That's not certainly true. What Goldar told Tommy could, very well, have been a lie, or even a trap. If he could convince us to believe that the one in control of these forces was defeated by a Megazord and then revived on his own, we wouldn't think the threat to be as eminent as it really is."

"Then, who do you think is behind all of this?" Trey asked.

"Dimitria." Anubis, simply, said.


	13. Friend and Enemies

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I disclaim this story, once again. What is this, the 13****th**** time? Yeah, I think so. So, yeah, it's disclaimed.**

_**Author's Note: Sorry for such a wait. I have had severe writer's block and have also been busy.**_

_Eltar:_

Another large wave of power struck Maligore again. This one was stronger and cut straight through him, turning him to ash. The figure with the staff looked, directly, at Goldar, just before a blade went through Goldar's back and came out of his abdomen. Goldar fell to the ground, as Tommy said "Never let your guard down." While pulling his blade out of the, now, dead Goldar.

Zeltrax and Elgar looked at each other and nodded; both teleported away, due to a great sense of fear and weakness. The remaining Tenga felt the same way and flew off.

As the figures continued to approach the rangers and Ninjor, Ninjor spoke up, saying "Welcome back, old friends."

The figure with the staff smiled and said "Thank you, Ninjor. It's great to see you all."

When the figures were about fifty yards away from them, all of the rangers, except for Ryan and Conner, began to tear up. The teary rangers demorphed, out of respect, and fell to their knees. "I thought we had lost you, forever." Adam said, wiping away his tears.

"As did I, my son." The figure with the staff said.

Ninjor shook his head and said "I hate to break the family moment, but how are you alive, Zordon?"

Zordon looked down for a moment, and then looked around at everybody. "Trini, Kimberly, Katherine, Tanya, and I were all in the underworld. We were at peace. However, we noticed a portal was open, and that enemies were escaping. There seemed to be no choice, but to leave, as well, and figure out what was happening."

The Sentinel Knight spoke up, saying "Not long afterward, they sought me out. Zordon asked me for help, and I could not refuse such an honor. It had been millennia since we had even seen each other, let alone fought alongside each other."

All of the rangers stood and Tommy said "What did you find out?"

"Dimitria, somehow, became whole again, but something caused her to become evil. She resurrected many past foes and promised them a chance for revenge, as well as nobility in her new Universe." said Zordon.

"I thought that Maligore was the one who…"Tommy was stopped by Zordon.

"He was, merely, second in command. Just as her sister had once attempted, Dimitria allied her self with Maligore, making him her King."

"Her sister?" asked Adam.

"Yes, Adam, Divatox and Dimitria are twin sisters."

"Wait, what's going on here? Who are these people?" Ryan asked.

"These are Trini, the former Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger, Kimberly, the former Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger, Katherine, who took Kimberly's place but became the Pink Zeo and then Pink Turbo ranger, Tanya, the former Yellow Zeo and Turbo ranger, the Sentinel Knight, living embodiment of the Morphing Grid and great warrior, and Zordon, co-creator of the Power Rangers." Ninjor said.

"This makes no sense. Who are Dimitria and Divatox?"

"Dimitria took my place as the Ranger's leader. Divatox is her twin sister, and a great villain who destroyed the Turbo Power Rangers, or so it had seemed for quite some years." Zordon said.

Ryan nodded, and Billy said "What do we do, now?"

Before anyone could say anything, a woman in red and gold appeared and said "Can you believe this? I mean, my own sister thinks that she can rule the universe. What a role reversal! I'm given a second chance, and she does this!" The woman sounded, extremely, frustrated.

_KO-35:_

Nobody was, quite, sure what had just happened, except for the Blue Centurion. Silence was, now, the only sound. For moments, everyone attempted to grasp what had just happened. Andros broke the silence, soon after. "What the hell did you just do?!" he shouted.

"I removed a problem." The Blue Centurion said.

"How was he a problem?"

"He was about to reveal something that none of you are ready to hear."

Zhane shook his head and said "I can't believe what I'm hearing. I mean, he was our friend!"

"My new programming does not comprehend human emotions."

The Terra Venture soldiers and the rangers all aimed their blasters at The Blue Centurion. "Who reprogrammed you?" Andros asked, calmly.

"I am not at liberty to release the requested information." The Blue Centurion said, just before shutting himself down.

Everyone kept their weapons aimed, as Mike walked over to the fallen machine and squatted to the ground. "He's got to have some sort of memory device. Maybe we can get it and hook it up to something to figure out what he was hiding." He said.

Andros nodded just before he and Zhane helped Mike pick The Blue Centurion up. "Leo, we need the ship that you arrived in. Mike and Zhane need to get back to Earth with The Blue Centurion. I'll stay here with you and the other soldiers. We need to find survivors."

Leo nodded, looked at the soldiers, and said "I want five of you to go with them. Mike can pilot the ship."

Five soldiers, Mike, and Zhane boarded the ship and took flight. Leo, Andros, and the remaining soldiers took off, on foot, to find the survivors of Dark Specter's attack.

_Mariner Bay:_

Carter's eyes got wide when Dana let loose her feelings she had for him. For a moment, the real Carter took over, but was soon overcome by the evil one. "That means nothing to me." He said, just before blasting her with his V-Lancer. Dana fell back and cursed beneath her breath as she saw a large wound on her side. "All of you will die, here, today."

Dana stood back up, using all of her will power. "No, we won't." she said. "Lightspeed Rescue!" she shouted, morphing. "V-Lancer!" she ran toward Carter and stabbed him in the stomach with her V-Lancer. "I'm sorry." She whispered, just before turning the weapon to its blaster mode and firing a large blast straight through him.

All of the evil spirits and energies released from Carter's body as he fell to the ground. "I love you too, Dana." He said, just before passing out.

"Kelsey!" Dana shouted. "Help me get Carter to a safe place."

Kelsey nodded and helped her pick Carter up.

The other rangers and remaining Silver Guardians stood up as every ranger morphed. "We've got some unfinished business." Wes said.

Justin, Eric, and Trent snuck away from the scene, hoping they wouldn't be noticed. They were, however. Trakeena ran to where they were and stood in front of them. "Did you really think that I'd let you out of my sight?" she said.

"Actually, I did." Justin responded, just before blasting her in her knees with his Turbo Hand Blasters.

Trakeena fell to the ground, and faked a scream that faded into a laugh. "You thought that you could kneecap me? You've worn your suit much longer I've been wearing this thing. They're great protection. Also, my joints are armored." She said, just before flipping him off.

_Tommy's House:_

"Wait," Dustin said. "Who the hell is Dimitria?"

Carlos looked at Dustin, saying "She was the driving force behind the first team of rangers that I served on."

"Then, why would she turn on you?"

Anubis looked down, and then toward the sky, with wondering, yet stern, eyes. "The only, logical, answer is that it had something to do with Zordon's energy wave. Some part of that energy wave may have corrupted her mind in a manner that could be irreversible."

Everyone, except for Dustin and Michelangelo, who looked confused, nodded their heads in agreement. "Don't you listen to anything?" Tory asked Dustin.

"Same for you, Mikey." Leonardo said.

"I listen. I was just never told about this stuff." Dustin said.

"Same for me, Leo."

Raphael smacked Michelangelo on the back of his head. "The Space Rangers told us all about it, just a couple of weeks after it happened, you idiot."

Trey walked over to Anubis. "What do we do? How do we stop her?"

Before Anubis could answer, a silver space ship landed. Two women, wearing grey cover-alls, stepped out.

"Cassie? Ashley?" Carlos said, seeing them.

"Long time, no see, girls." Venus said.


	14. Possibilities

_**DISCLAIMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Eltar:_

Zordon looked at the woman who had just joined them. "It's great to see you, Divatox."

"Same to you." She said.

"For those of you who do not know, my wave turned Divatox into a better person."

"It even fixed my bad eye and did my hair." Divatox smiled, briefly.

Tommy shook his head. "We can't trust her. She tried to kill us, too many times."

"And yet you trust your White Dino ranger? How about that Karone girl?" Divatox snarled.

"I hate to admit it, Tommy, but she has a point. You and I, above all people, should know that people can change." Said Katherine

Tommy hung his head for a moment and then nodded. "You're right."

Ryan nodded and thought about his horrible works, as did Conner.

"She may be our only hope." Said Zordon

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, do you have any plans?" asked Tommy.

A very familiar voice was heard in the distance, saying "We do." Five figures walked forward. One figure was dressed in Green, one in Black, one in Red, and two in White.

Tommy shook his head in disbelief and narrowed his eyes. "How is this possible?"

The figure in Black looked at Tommy, head on, and said "You've been talking to dead people, and you're asking how something's possible?"

"Good point."

_KO-35_

After several hours of walking, Andros spotted a cave that seemed to have a fire going inside of it. As he approached the cave, a man shouted "Who's there?"

"My name is Andros." He said. "I'm from this planet. These are my friends. We're here to help."

"It's a little late." The man said. "Our homes, our possessions, and some of our loved ones…"

Andros stopped the man before he could finish. "I know. There's nothing I can do to get those things and people back, but I can help you get to a safer place."

"Where would that be?"

Leo, who was standing to Andros' right, spoke up, saying "A planet that's called Earth."

"How would all of us get to another planet?"

"We have friends who have ships that can take you. They're on other planets, right now, but they'll be here in a matter of time." Said TJ, who was standing to Andros' left.

"I'm not so sure that you'll be going anywhere, Power Rangers." The sentence was spoken in a very familiar and unnerving voice. The man transformed into someone who Andros had never thought he'd see again.

"So, you're holding my people hostage, Psycho Red?" asked Andros. "Let's Rocket!"

_Mariner Bay:_

Kelsey, Dana, and Carter arrived at a medical facility that had been, nearly destroyed. Carter was lying on an operating table, while Dana tried to resuscitate him. Kelsey was standing guard, morphed, just outside of the room. She was holding her V-Lancer at port arms. "Come on Dana." She said, under her breath. "I doubt we have much time left."

Outside, in the battlefield, Cam, Wes, the Wild Force Rangers, and the Silver Guardians continued their fight against the demons. It didn't seem like there was much that they could do. All that was left was hope that the others would succeed with their plans. Cam and Wes stood back-to-back and blasted every Batling that came their way. Merrick and Cole took Diabolico by storm, while the other Wild Force Rangers and Silver Guardians stood together, fighting, and attempted to gather a plan to get to Vypra and Olympius, who were watching and laughing from atop a pile of rubble.

Justin, Eric, and Trent continued to battle Trakeena. "Let's amp up the power." Said Eric." "Megabattle, Activate! Battle Ready!" as he transformed into his Battleized mode, once again.

Trent nodded and said "Super Dino Power!" as large spike erected from certain spots on his suit.

"Lucky." Justin said, below his breath, while continuously firing at Trakeena.

After, nearly, an hour, Dana gave up on Carter and cried, heavily, as she kissed him, passionately. Carter's heart stopped beating for five minutes, just before it began to beat at twice normal speed. Dana's eyes got big as she shook her head. "What the hell is going on?" she asked herself.

Carter sat up and gasped for air, just before slowing down and taking in deep breaths. "I'm back. I don't know how I…." he stopped his words and held his hand to his, bare, chest. "How can this be?" A red star glowed through his chest and beat as if it were a heart.

Kelsey rushed into the room and pointed her V-Lancer at Carter. "Is this a trick?" she said. "Answer me! Are you Carter, or not?"

Carter's eyes flashed a red glow, and then went dim as he fell back down and gasped for air, again.

"He's in there, Kelsey. He's trying to fight it." Dana said.

"We've got to get him back to Tommy's house." Somehow, as Kelsey spoke, the three of them teleported. In glowing red, yellow, and pink, they were gone.

_Tommy's House:_

Cassie and Ashley smiled, heavily, as they saw all of the rangers and, especially, the turtles. "We were hoping that you could help us." Cassie said to Venus.

"We were hoping the same thing."

Carlos butted in, saying "I'm sorry to cut this greeting short, but what's going on at KO-35?"

Ashley hung her head for a moment and said "Last we heard most of the survivors from Dark Spectre's attack had evacuated their cities and are hiding. Most of the planet is a wasteland, and more attacks keep coming."

"What of the other rangers?" Anubis said.

Cassie narrowed her eyes at Anubis, and then shook her head. "We don't know. They were supposed to go find the survivors, but we're not sure what happened after we left. All attempts to contact them were unsuccessful."

Before anyone, else, could speak, another ship landed in the area. Cassie and Ashley stared at it with hope, as Mike and Zhane exited the ship.

"TJ is dead." Zhane said.

"What?! How?" Carlos shouted, in tears.

"The Blue Centurion shot him." Mike said.

Everyone around them who knew TJ and the Blue Centurion wept as their minds began to puzzle.

"His programming went crazy. Andros sent us here so we could hook his memory into Tommy's computer." Zhane said.

Anubis nodded. "I'll take you to the basement and get everything set up. After we figure this out, we must go to Eltar. Every single one of us is linked to this, in one way or another. This isn't by chance. None of it is."


	15. The End is Nigh

_**DISCLAIMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**((Extra special thanks to Scott Sava ((author of Dreamland Chronicles)) for his help on this chapter))**_

_Eltar:_

The figures de-morphed to reveal that they were all the same person: Tommy. "I guess that I should explain." The one in the black shirt said, to the Tommy who was confused. "We're all from the past."

"Yeah, um, how did you guys know to come to this time and place?" Conner asked.

"We were told by another one of us. He traveled back to each of our times and gathered us together."

"Where is he?" asked Adam.

The past Tommy who was wearing a red shirt looked down and said "He died just before we left for Eltar. I'm surprised that he made it as long as he did."

Kimberly was about to speak up but was interrupted by Zordon. "No more questions. If Tommy were to find out too much about this, time would be set off balance and the outcome could be terrible." Everyone, except the current timed Tommy, nodded.

"Did he mention why my dino-morpher wouldn't work?" Tommy asked.

The Tommy in black nodded and said "He went back to your bedroom and took it. He replaced it with a fake. In his time, Dimitria got all of the dino gems. If she gets all of them, then…" he was cut off by the Tommy in green.

"Like Zordon said, no more questions. The important thing is that we stop her from getting any more power sources. That's why we're here, Tommy."

Before anybody could say anything else, three people appeared in glowing red, yellow, and pink lights. Ryan ran over to them and said "Dana?! How did you get here?"

Dana shook her head and said "I don't, really, know, we just teleported, somehow. Where is 'here', exactly?"

"You are on the planet of Eltar. All of your other questions will be explained in due time, Lightspeed rangers." Zordon said, just before noticing the glowing red star on Carter's chest. Zordon's eyes narrowed as he recalled a memory in his mind. "I know this magic." He said. "Hold him down." Dana, Ryan, Kelsey and Adam held him down, as Zordon raised his staff in the air. A great, blue energy surrounded the top of the staff, just before Zordon lowered it to Carter's chest. Zordon's eyes began to glow blue and his body began to shake. Zordon started raising his staff, slowly, bringing the red star out of Carter. When the star was several feet in the air, it was engrossed by the same blue energy that the top of the staff was covered in. Within seconds the star was crushed within the pressure of the energy.

As soon as the star was destroyed, Carter smiled, though a mark showed on his neck, and blood began to poor out. Moments later, Carter was decapitated, again. Dana shouted out to the heavens and cried heavily. "Now what do I do?" she asked Zordon, angrily. "You killed him."

"He was dead, already. The demonic energy was the only thing allowing him to appear to be alive." Zordon said.

"Can you bring him back?" Dan asked.

"If I could, I would. When I came back from the dead, I had less power than before. I am sorry, Dana."

"It's OK, Zordon. I know that you did what you could." She said.

"Wait a second!" Ryan said. "How do you know who he is?"

"I did research on the power rangers, not too long ago. Dad has files on his personal computer that had a lot of information on the rangers of the past." Dana said.

The Tommy in black looked at a device that was in his hand and said "I hate to break this up, but we don't have a whole lot of time."

"A whole lot of time for what?" asked Katherine.

"The reason that they're here." Zordon said.

Every Tommy from the past nodded. One by one, they held out their power sources: The Dragon Zord power coin, the Tiger Zord power coin, the Falcon power coin, the Turbo morpher key, and the black Dino Gem. The Tommy from the present held out the crystal from his Zeonizer, as he nodded at each of his past selves. "Zordon, Ninjor, and Sentinel Knight, we need your power on this." Said the Tommy in Black. All three of them nodded as Zordon held his staff over the power sources, and Ninjor and the Sentinel Knight held out their arms over them. Energies of white, black, green, red, blue, and gold encircled all of the sources and every Tommy. As the energy cleared, everyone stood in awe as they saw the present timed Tommy wearing suit that none of them had ever seen before. The suit was black, with white gloves and boots, each outlined in gold. On his chest was a silver shield with a large, white star that was outlined in gold on the center. On his belt was a golden coin that had a large, lightening bolt symbol on it. The helmet was colored, exactly, like his black helmet, the top part of the helmet resembled his green helmet, his screen was a star, and the lower piece resembled his white helmet, with whisker marks on it.

"What do we do now?" Adam asked. Before he could be answered, a light shimmered in the distance, and a female's laugh was heard.

"She's here." Divatox said.

_KO-35:_

Andros swung his spiral-saber at Psycho Red, who blocked it with his own sword. Quantrons, led by Psycho Blue and Psycho Black, emerged from the cave and attacked the soldiers. "I don't think that you'll be winning this fight, Ranger." Said Psycho Red, as his sword struck Andros on the torso.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Psycho." Andros said, smiling behind his helmet, and pressing 3 on his battleizer. In an instant, Andros' suit transformed. "Let's take it to the sky." Andros blocked a slash from Psycho Red's sword, and picked up the villain, just before flying into the air at a high speed. Psycho Red struggled to get out of Andros' clutches, but failed. As they approached the atmosphere, Andros dropped Psycho Red and fired all of the power that he could at him, hoping that his opponent wouldn't survive.

When Psycho Red hit the ground, a large crater, which smoke was coming out of, was created.

"Red?" Psycho Blue asked, while holding a soldier by the throat. Nobody answered, though. He snapped the soldier's neck, and hit another in the face with his forearm.

Psycho Black continuously punched Leo in the stomach for a few moments, just before doing an uppercut to his jaw. This knocked Leo into the crater. "Come on, Ranger. Get up. I'm not done with you." Said Psycho Black, just before Leo shouted out in agony.

Psycho Red stood up and walked out of the crater, dragging Leo by the left leg. Leo was face down, and covered in blood. "Is he dead?" Psycho Black asked Red.

"Not quite, my brother." Said Red, shaking his head.

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"I have greater plans for his death."

As soon as Psycho Red spoke that last sentence, Andros swooped down from the sky and tackled him, while still flying. They crashed into a boulder, creating a large amount of debris.

_I could really use some backup, here. _Andros thought. He knew that he couldn't defeat three Psycho Rangers on his own. All of the soldiers were dead, and it seemed that Leo wasn't far from death.

"It's time to finish this, Red Ranger. You die here, now." Psycho Red said, in an angered voice, just before Psycho Blue and Psycho Black struck Andros in the back with full force, causing a massive amount of sparks. Andros struggled as he tried to fight the three villains, but fell to his knees within a few minutes.

"Zhane, come in." Andros said, contacting his oldest friend, who was on Earth.

"Andros?" Zhane answered.

"Tell Ashley that I love her."

"What's going on? Are you OK?" Zhane sounded tense.

"I'm afraid that I'm not going to make it through this AH!" Andros screamed as his shoulder was hit with Psycho Blue's axe.

"Andros? What's happening?"

"Psycho Blue, Red, and Black are here, and I'm the only one who is able to… what the hell?" Andros heard a noise and felt no more attacks. He struggled to stand up, and looked at something that made his eyes wide. Astronema had all three of the Psycho Rangers on their knees with lasers, from her staff, squeezing their throats.

"The Red Ranger is mind, you bastards. It seems that you've forgotten that." She said, just before releasing their bonds and blasting them with full force, leaving a large cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Andros saw his three foes on the ground, dead. "Now, Andros, it's time to finish what I had started oh so long ago."

_Mariner Bay:_

As Cam, Wes, the Wild Force Ranges, and the Silver Guardians continued their fight, Vypra and Olympius decided to join on the destruction, and attacks the Silver Guardians. One by one, the guardians fell to the ground in cold blood, until none were left standing. Vypra let out a vicious laugh as she grasped her sword with a firm grip, and lunged at Cole, striking him in the chest with a swipe of the blade. She continued her strike on him for a few moments, just before Cam stabbed her in the waist with his sword. This caught Vypra off guard long enough for Merrick to strike her between her eyes with his Lunar Cue, piercing her skull. As soon as the cue and sword left her body, Vypra regenerated, and raised her sword in the air. With it, she struck Merrick on the neck, but not hard enough to do much damage. "Come on, you little pricks. She said, taunting the other rangers. "Are you too cowardly to fight me?"

Wes blasted her, rapidly, with his gun. All blasts were deflected at him, causing Wes to fall to the ground. He tried to stand up, but realized that one of his knees had been hit by the reflected blast. Wes shook his head as he analyzed the torn tissue and broken knee-cap. "You think that this is going to stop me? You're wrong. Go ahead and kill me, cause that's the only way I'll stop fighting you." He said, just before Vypra smiled stabbed him in the face.

"Works for me." She said, grinning, as she pulled her blade out of the dead ranger's face. "I'm getting bored, Olympius. I think I'm going to go see how Trakeena is doing."

Olympius nodded, as he caught a punch that Danny threw at him, just before punching Danny in the face. More Batlings appeared, at the command of Olympius, to aid him. He wanted to be able to kill the other rangers, but figured it would be much easier to do so with them swarmed from all angles.

_Tommy's House:_

Anubis and Zhane sat the Blue Centurion on an examination table, just before Donatello arrived in the basement. "I thought that you could use a hand." He said.

"Thank you, Donatello." Anubis said.

Donatello nodded and walked over to the examination table. He eyed a spot on the Blue Centurion's head, just before tapping the spot. "I think that we should check beneath this. I'd bet my shell that there's something of importance in there."

Anubis took a razor-like tool from a compartment on the table and used it to pry open the spot, which was almost like a small hatch on the top of the Blue Centurion's head. When it was opened, Anubis eyed a computer chip that seemed to be broken. "Gentlemen, I think that we may have something, here."

Outside of the house, the others found themselves unsure about a lot of things. "I think that the dog is a tad bit crazy, if you ask me" Dustin said.

Kat Manx eyed him with a fierce look. "He's not a dog, and he's not crazy." She said. "He's one of the wisest men that I've ever met. I can guarantee you that you're sensei would say the same thing, Wind Ranger. I think that everyone of you has a superior who would say it."

Tory shook her head and said "How the hell do you know anything about our sensei?"

"I know a lot of things about a lot of people. You must remember something, Tory. I am from the future. I know about some things that have yet to even happen."

"Does anyone else want to diss Cruger?" Jack asked, looked around at everyone. Nobody answered. "Good."

"I believe him." Rocky said. "I've seen a lot of messed up things in my life. I've met some very wise and powerful people. This guy seems to know what he's talking about a lot more than any of us do. So, what me need to do at this time is focus on the problem at hand."

"Which problem would that be?" Raphael asked.

"The big problem, you dumb lummox." Said Leonardo. "Stopping Dimitria."

"Look, guys, it's as the old saying goes 'United we stand, divided we fall'. So if we work together, I'm sure that we'll figure something out. I know that I've never faced a threat this large, before, but I've never been part of a group this large, either." Zack said. "I may not have my powers, anymore, but once a ranger, always a ranger."

Kira nodded and smiled. "He's got a point." She said. "Every one of us has helped save the world from threats. Yes, a lot of those threats a back from the dead, but who cares?"

"I don't." said a voice from a distance. "And I'm sure as hell not afraid to die."

Kira turned around to see Trent, walking toward her. "Trent?"

"Yeah, Kira, it's me. I've got a favor to ask of some of you. I need your help in destroying Mariner Bay."

**[**_**Author's Note: **__I have a reason for not having Trakeena and her current battle, along with certain other things that you may have noticed as missing, in this chapter. I assure you, these things will be broadly touched on in the next chapter._**]**


	16. Peculiar

**Disclaimer: I do not own the people, places, objects, or any other stuff that is in this story. I am, merely, using materials created by other people to create a story that is based upon those materials.**

**((Author's Note: I am sorry for not having a full morphing sequence, but I don't find it to be necessary to the story))**

_Eltar:_

"It's morphin' time!" said Adam. Every ranger that was not morphed did so. Several colors of smoke came up from nowhere, behind all of them as every ranger struck their own pose.

From the distance the rangers saw Dimitria approaching. Following her was Thrax, Goldar, Elgar, Scorpina, Rito, Prince Gasket, Maligore, Zeltrax, Hydro Hog, General Havoc, The Dark Rangers, and massive amounts of various foot soldiers.

"Zordon, we're going to need some reinforcements." Said Kimberly.

"I am aware of that. It is unfortunate that the other rangers are all busy with other parts of this war." Zordon said.

Everyone nodded, as the morphed Tommy stepped in front of everyone. "We've all faced a lot of threats throughout the years. We've lost a lot of friends. This threat is unlike anything we have ever faced, before. So, be prepared for anything, and everything, to happen. Don't be afraid, though. Don't think feel alone in this. We're not the only ones fighting, today. Our allies are not the only others. There are forces that we have never heard of, who are fighting on their own grounds, because they love justice and existence as much as we do. Now, I doubt this is the final battle of good versus evil, and I know that people will die here today. But I, also, know that if we fail, the entire Universe fails." Tommy said. "Zordon and Divatox: We're going to need you to stay back here and help us from a distance. Everyone else, do as say and as I do. If I stop yield, you yield. I have a plan, and everyone needs to follow it. Fate has chosen me as the leader of this team. If it were up to me, someone else would lead you all. Have faith in me, and I'll lead you to victory."

Everyone stood ready with their weapons, and raised them high as Tommy did so.

"Go, Go, Power Rangers." Zordon said, under his breath.

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

Zordon shook his head and smiled.

"Let's do it, guys!" Tommy shouted, just before running toward the threat. Everyone, except for Zordon and Divatox followed him.

As they reached Dimitria, Tommy stopped and knelt at Dimitria's feet. Everyone was confused, but did as he did. "Oh, great, Dimitria, we yield to you and offer a plea for peace." Tommy said.

Dimitria rolled her eyes and said "Nice try, Tommy." She signaled for her warriors to attack, and then teleported away, laughing.

Tommy stood and defended himself, as did everyone else.

As the battle began, Zordon and Dimitria took a moment to speak with each other.

"He's always been the best, hasn't he?" Divatox asked Zordon.

"Ever since the sword of darkness was first destroyed, he continued to get better. If he can't lead them to victory, then all hope is lost. Both of us know that I could never hurt Dimitria."

"Do they know?"

Zordon shook his head and frowned. "Why should they carry the burden of knowing?"

"Good point."

_KO-35:_

Astronema held her staff in the air, letting out purple lighting, which leveled the area, including the cave. As the cave fell, all who were inside of it were crushed under the weight of the stone. Leo was struck by some of the lighting, piercing his chest and killing him.

Andros took this as a moment of opportunity. He grasped his spiral saber, and lunged at Astronema. Astronema lowered his staff, stepped to the side, and hit Andros in the head, knocking him down. "What the hell was that?" Astronema said, in a surprised tone of voice. "The red ranger took a cheap shot? And here I was, thinking that you fought with honor."

Andros shook his head, and narrowed his eyes, behind his helmet. "Just fight me, Karone. Isn't that what you want?"

Astronema nodded and blasted him with her staff. Andros stood and ran toward Astronema, who was waiting for him. He swung his saber at her, and was blocked by her staff. Andros turned his saber on the top of the staff, and circled it, while pushing forward at Astronema and stabbing her hand. Astronema dropped her staff, and kicked Andros in the face as he lowered himself to get the staff. Astronema shook her finger at him, as if to say: _Don't even think about it._

Andros swept his leg on the ground and tripped Astronema. He stood up and held his sword at her throat. "Give up?"

"You won't kill me, Andros. You don't have the stones." Astronema said, grinning.

"I do what must be done." Andros raised his sword in the air, as he held Astronema down with his foot. Before he could make his killing stroke, he was struck in the back by Ecliptor.

"You're not killing her, red ranger. I can assure you of that." Ecliptor said.

_Mariner Bay:_

It wasn't long after the Batlings began to swarm from all angles, that all of the remaining rangers, aside from Merrick and Cam, were killed. Merrick and Cam did all that they could to press on. Olympius laughed, as he watched them fight. "I think that it's time to heat things up." He said, just before blasting fire all over the warriors.

"You think that this will stop us?" Merrick asked.

"No, I don't. The Batlings will stop you. The fire just adds to my entertainment."

Cam stuck his arm up, in the air, and flipped Olympius off. Olympius sighed and shot a blast from his hand, at Cam's hand, piercing it. Cam took his hand down and held it to his side, still fighting. A Batling knocked him down, however, and Cam was trampled over by the Batlings.

"Merrick! Help me!" Cam shouted, but was hit by a blast, which was aimed at the Batlings, that Merrick had sent in his direction.

Unbeknownst to Merrick, Cam was, now, dead. Merrick fought for his life, but was almost out of breath and needed water. He had been fighting for a longer period of time than he had in 3,000 years. His balance began to fail him, and he tripped under his own feet. On his knees, Merrick said "I love you, Shayla.", just before his limbs were torn from his body, by the Batlings.

The Batlings all jumped up and down, knowing that they were victorious. Olympius laughed, as he made the Batlings make way for him. "Finally, Mother, we can have what is ours. We can have Mariner Bay!" he shouted. "Long live King Olympius!"

_Mariner Bay-As Told By Trent:_

_**((Author's Note: Trent has already told of the events that happened through the last time you read of his battle))**_

_In one, swift, move, Trakeena managed to knock Justin and myself to our knees. As we struggled to stand, she blocked an attack that Eric had thrown at her. As I, finally, stood, she knocked me back down, and struck Justin in the chest with her sword. Justin lied there, dead, as Eric and I continued to fight. Within minutes, Vypra showed up and attacked Eric with all of her might. Even in his battlized armor, he was no match for her. I knew that there was no way that I could take the two of them on my own. I knew that I had to get help._

_Tommy's House:_

"Somehow, I was teleported to Dr. Oliver's woods." Trent said.

"How can we be sure that there will be anything to save, if we got there?" Shane asked.

"We can't." Trent hung his head.

"Look, Trent." Kira said. "I love you, but I think that we need to focus on getting to Eltar."

"If Mariner Bay is as bad as you say it is, then what's the point in doing anything about it? Isn't the real threat on Eltar?" Zack asked.

"You know what? I'll help you, Trent." Blake said.

"I'm in, too." Said Tory.

"I'm up for an adventure." Jack said, with a smile.

"F**k it." Kira said. "I'm going with you."

Anubis, Zhane, and Donatello walked out of the house. "Rangers," said Anubis "Donatello has discovered something, quite, peculiar in the morphing grid."


	17. A Battle Rages

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to do this anymore? I think you guys get the point. Oh well, whatever. I don't own the characters and all that jazz.**

_Eltar:_

Goldar and Tommy stood there, sword to sword. The friction from their blades caused sparks. A putty attacked Tommy, which forced him to lower his guard. Goldar took this moment to slash Tommy across the ribs with his sword. Sparks flew, but Tommy wasn't injured as much as he expected to be. It seemed that his new suit was more powerful than he thought it to be. "You'll have to do more than that, you overgrown chimp." Tommy said, jabbing his sword at Goldar. His attack was blocked, but it didn't deter Tommy.

Adam attempted to strike Scorpina in the back with his axe, but was blocked by Prince Gasket's blade. Scorpina turned around and struck Adam at the same time that Gasket did. Adam fell on his back, and blasted the two villains with his axe's blaster. He jumped to his feet, as Billy struck Gasket from behind with his lance. Billy and Adam were grabbed by Cogs and held still while their foes rapidly struck them. A blast from a distance destroyed many of the Cogs, allowed to Billy and Adam to break free and defend themselves, again. It seemd that Zordon was doing his part in this battle, as they had hoped.

Conner stabbed Zeltrax through the abdomen with his sword. Zeltrax grabbed the sword from Conner's hand and forced it all the way through himself, pulling it out through his back. He healed, and laughed in Conner's face, just beforce using his own blade and Conner's to brutally attack the red ranger. As Conner layed on the ground, he flipped Zeltrax off and spit blood out of his mouth, into his helmet. "Any last words?" Zeltrax asked.

"No, but I think that they do." Conner said, pointed behind Zeltrax.

"Go to Hell, man." Said the teenaged Tommy, who was wearing a white shirt, just before Ninjor laughed. Tommy kicked Zeltrax with all of his might, and Ninjor rapidly struck him with his sword. Zeltrax released both weapons as he fell to the ground. Conner got his own sword back, and Tommy picked up Zeltrax's.

"Nice sword." Elgar said to Tommy, just before slicing off his right arm, stabbing him in the crotch, and bringing up his sword until Tommy was cut in half.

Tommy saw what had just happened, from a distance. His jaw dropped, in amazment. "How the Hell am I still here?" he asked, aloud.

"It seems that he was from an alternate dimension or something." Billy said through the com device that was in his helmet.

"I'd hate for the other me's to be killed. What do you think would happen?"

"You'd be gone, but there are many things that would depend on the Tommy that were killed. If all, or even just the oldest, were killed, then the battle would turn to someone's favor in a phenominal way. Whose side it would be is what I'm unsure about."

The Alien Rangers called upon their Battle Borgs and attacked the Dark Rangers, destroying them within moments. However, Master Havoc, Thrax, Rito, and Hydro Hog, along with a legion of Putty Patrollers attacked the Battle Borgs and rangers. As the rangers were distracted by the fight, their link to the Battle Borgs was severed. One again, however, Zordon sent forth a blast. This time, the blast went straight to Hydro Hog and Rito, detroying the two. The rangers continued their battle, though they didn't expect a positive outcome.

Kat, Kimberly, Tanya, Trini, Dana, and Kelsey were confronted by Quantrons, Cogs, and Z-Putties. The unmorphed rangers took blades and armor from fallen Quantrons, after they had defeated many. They continued to fight for several minutes, until many of the foot soldiers burst into flame, as they were attacked by Maligore. Maligore consumed their energy and grew larger.

Trini looked over at Kimberly, removed Kimberly's and her own Quantron helmet, grabbed Kimberly by the head and said "Since we're about to die again, I wanted to do something that I'd been afraid to do for so long." Just before kissing Kimberly with more passion than she had ever shown, before. Oddly enough, Kimberly reciprocted the kiss with just as much passion. "I love you." Said Trini. Kimberly smiled and nodded. Maligore let out a breath of fire and engulfed all 6 of them in flames that were too powerful for their suits to handle. The flames melted their armor and flesh from their bodies, leaving blood and bones. Maligore consumed their energy, and grew, once again.

Zordon shed a tear for the fallen rangers,and looked to his side, seeing that Divatox was gone. "Divatox?" he said. "Where are you?"Divatox held her hand over Zordon's mouth and slit his throught with a golden dagger. Zordon's wound healed in an instant. "Fair enough" he said, surrounded himself and Divatox in what was left of his limited supply of magical energy, turning Divatox to stone. Zordon ran out to the battlfield. He knew that the only thing he could do, seeing as he had no more power, was fight.

_KO-35:_

Andros stood, while Ecliptor kept his blade on him. "Now, Red Ranger, fight me. If you win, kill me and fight Astronema. If you lose, I kill you."

Andros nodded and struck Ecliptor with his saber, creating sparks from Ecliptor's armored flesh. "Ecliptor swung his blade at Andros, but the attack was dodged as Andros ducked and rolled to between Ecliptor's legs, coming out behind him. Andros stabbed Ecliptor, as hard as he could, in his back. His saber cracked a little bit, due to the strength of his foe's skin. Ecliptor turned around and slashed Andros across his head as Andros struck Ecliptor's knee, causing him to fall to the ground. Andros stepped on his foe's hand and took his sword. "It's over." He said, just before decapitating Ecliptor with his own sword, in one swift movement. A tar-like substance poured from the corpse, just before it broke apart into many pieces.

Astronema stood and gazed at Andros. "Now, you die." She said, walking toward Andros, limping with every other step. Andros seemed to be weaker than his sister, seeing as he was still recovering from three battles, instead of, merely, the one that Astronema was recovering from. Astronema threw her boomerang at Andros, hitting him twice in the neck. Andros fell to his knees, but stood up, using his saber to force him up. Astronema blasted him with purple electricity, hitting him in his heart.

"You'll have to do better than that." Andros said, shooting her in the eye with his blaster, just before lunging at her with all of the force that he had, and stabbing her in the abdomen. Astronema hit him in the head with the blunt end of her staff, before taking the sharp end and stabbing him in the throat. Blood poured out, as what was left of Andros' life force faded, with his last breathe that he used to say "You're a good kid, Karone." These words caused a tear to erupt from Astronema's eye.

"What the Hell did you just say?" she asked, knowing that he was unable to respond. She took Andros' helmet off of him and gazed into his dim eyes. "Andros? What have I done?"

"What you had to do,my queen." Said a familiar voice. Astronema turned around and saw Darkonda. "It is finished." Darkonda said, as he walked up to Astronema, who was kneeling at her brother's corpse. Darkonda took out his sword, and swung it at Astronema's face. The blade was blocked by Astronema's staff, which released a massive ammount of energy, consuming herself and Darkonda. The two of them fell to the ground, as smoke passed from their bodies.

_Tommy's House:_

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"It seems that the Blue Centurion has a direct link with the morphing grid. After a thorough analysis of his entire control system, we came a across a visual of the morphing grid." Donatello said. "The morphing grid is maintained by the constant struggle between good and evil. However, if a conflict gets out of control to a certain extent, the grid will shut down and reboot its system. If this happens, all morphers will stop working, permanently. New morphers would have to be constructed."

"How the Hell is it getting out of control? Many of us have been morphed, together, before." Kira said.

"But not as many as there are, now. Also, with so many resurrections happening, a great toll is being taken on the morphing grid." Stated Anubis.

"What can we do to stop it from shutting down?" asked Tory.

"We must go to Eltar and end this battle, before it is too late."

"What about Mariner Bay?!" Trey demanded.

"There is nothing we can do. I am sorry if it seems as if your friends have died in vain, but we must go to…"Anubis was cut off by everyone teleporting at the same time.

_Eltar:_

"Eltar? But how?" Anubis asked himself.

Everyone's eyes got wide as they stared at the destruction that was happening. Blood, smoke, and fire filled the area.

"It's morphing time!" shouted Zhane.


	18. The Only Way

**Disclaimer: I know that you know what I mean.**

_Eltar:_

Tommy and Goldar continued their fight. "You might as well give up, ranger." Goldar said. "Only one of us will die here, today."

"I know, Goldar, and that one is you." Tommy said as took his sword and cut off the hand that was holding Goldar's sword. He picked up the fallen sword and used both swords to stab Goldar in the abdomen. Tommy pulled the swords out through Goldar's sides. A blast of red energy hit Goldar's face, from a distance.

"Gold is _my_ color" Trey said, running up the Goldar and blasting him in the knees. Goldar fell to the ground, and Tommy used both swords to remove Goldar's head. He, then stabbed Goldar's sword in Goldar's heart. "Nice suit, Tommy."

"Thanks, man. It's powerful." They, both, nodded and ran to aid other rangers.

"Let us hope that it will be powerful enough." Trey ran off to fight another foe, leaving Tommy alone.

Tommy and saw a flash of blue light, just in front of him. "Hello Tommy." Dimitria said.

"Why are you doing this? I trusted you! We all did!" he said.

"Living the 'good' life wasn't as fun as it seemed. Have you ever had to sit back and do nothing while everybody else fought and got the glory?"

"Actually: I have. So: there goes your excuse."

"Dimitria!" Zordon said, as he cut his way through a group of foot soldiers. "Why did you do it? Why is our son dead?"

"How did you know that he is did?"

"I felt a part of myself die when he did. Now: tell me why he's dead!"

"The Phantom Ranger would have gotten in my way. He was too powerful to risk, and that ruby does wonders as a power source. When you came back from the dead: you took your true form and didn't have to rely on that tube. I was still in my tube. I was in a glass prison! My sister brought me a present, one day. She brought me some dino-gems. The power that they had was amazing. Soon: Quasar sabers, power coins, Zeo crystals, and many more sources of power were brought before me. Divatox taught me to raise the dead so that I could have more minions. I was almost free from my prison. Our son had the only thing that could bring me the power I needed to be completely free and back to my old, solid, self."

"How did so much of the evil come back after my destruction?" Zordon asked. "How did your sister come back to being evil?"

"That power only reached into certain parts of a single galaxy. People like Thrax were in prisons that it didn't reach. Certain people were in other galaxies because they did not want to get involved in the affairs of Dark Spectre. Others were trapped in various places or living in places where they had never heard of any of us. As for Divatox: she was kidnapped by Master Vile, at a very young age. He trained to become an assassin. Eventually, he was in complete control of her. There was nothing left in her but evil. When you were destroyed: you reversed all of it. She remembered things that she had forgotten, such a long time ago. She remembered peace, and happiness, and even love. She fell in love with a man. They settled down in Mariner Bay. He was killed in a fire that the power rangers were too busy to put out. Her hatred came back. She was institutionalized. After three years in a prison for the criminally insane: she broke out. She took refuge at the Wind Ninja Academy. The ninjas thought her to be a woman who had lost her home in a fire and needed somewhere to stay. They thought that evil men were chasing her. She trained with them for a short period of time, and then found a portal that took her to our home planet. She equipped herself with many weapons, went back to Earth, stole the gems, and brought them to me. So: are you going to attack me or have you become pacifists in the last five minutes?"

Zordon reached in his pocket and grabbed something. He held out his hand, which had a spherical ruby. "White Phantom!" he yelled, and was transformed into a ranger that looked just like the Phantom Ranger, except he was white instead of black. He struck Dimitria in the abdomen with his staff, making her grunt in pain. Dimitria opened her hands and quasar sabers appeared in each hand. She struck Zordon with one sword, while striking Tommy with the other. Both swords were blocked by weapons. Tommy struck her in the side with his sword; Zordon struck her in the chest with his staff. A ninja throwing star hit her in the left thigh and became lodged in her flesh. Leonardo ran, jumped, and kicked her in her face. When he landed, Leonardo pulled out his two swords and slashed her across the face. Instead of hurting her, the blades went through her as if she was mist. Dimitria faded away, and reappeared ten feet away.

"Do you think that I'm going to let a f**king turtle kill me?" she shouted. Her voice sounded more vicious than it had been minutes before. Her eyes began to turn black as a black aura surrounded her. "It has begun! Forces of evil, give me your power!" All of the evil warriors, except for Dimitria, faded away as Dimitria began to grow in size.

Tommy looked at his sword and said "Dragon-dagger." The sword became the dragon-dagger. Tommy played an old, familiar, tune on the flute that was on the handle. The Dragonzord appeared. The sword changed back to normal, just before Tommy held it in the air and shouted "Tigerzord! Falconzord! Red Zeo zord! Red Lightning! Brachiozord!" Each zord that he called came to him. "Megazord power!" he shouted. The Tigerzord changed to its megazord form, as the Falconsord held on to its back and became its wings, the tail and chest of the Dragonzord became a drill/staff/missile launcher in the megazord's hand. The Red Zeo zord latched onto the top of Red Lightning, giving the car wings. The Brachiozord was alone, but still powerful. The megazord took its drill and tried to drill into Dimitria's side. The drill broke. Missiles were fired at her, but did no damage. The car flew around her and was slapped out of the air. It exploded as it hit the Brachiozord. Dimitria laughed.

"I have an idea." Said the Tommy in green. "If I die, you never will have lived to find the dino-gems."

"No way! Do you realize what kind of effects that could have on our present?" The morphed Tommy said.

"What other choice to we have? She's too powerful."

"Good point. Let's do it guys."

Kira ran up to Tory and Tory unmorphed. "You've been a great friend, Tory; my best friend. I just wanted you to know that."

Tory hugged Kira with all of her might. "You've made it easier to date a man who goes off on missions. You're like a sister to me."

"Likewise…to everything you just said." Kira said.

Every lover kissed with great passion, and every friend hugged. Zordon fell to his knees and wept. "I love you, my children." He said.

Leonardo looked at the Tommy who was in green and said "I'll take care of the execution. Get on your knees and stab your stomach with this dagger." Leonardo handed him a dagger. Tommy did as Leo said, and Leo took one of his swords and removed Tommy's head in one quick slice.

In an instant: all of the other Tommys saw their lives flash before their eyes, just before they faded to nothingness and reality warped.

_~New Reality~_

_Washington D.C.:_

An onyx monument of Dark Spectre stood where the Washington Monument used to stand. The monument towered over the entire city. A man stood at a podium in front of the monument and said "My brothers and sisters, we should not fear these monsters who have taken over our cities, our countries, our planets, even our galaxies. If you will join me: you will be taking up a great honor that was bestowed upon me and four other people, many years ago. Since then: many more sources have been found and created to power us. With these sources: many more have taken up this honor and fought. I urge you all to join me and become Power Rangers." The man held out a power morpher and shouted "Tyrannosaurus!"

**The end?**


End file.
